Solve for $f$ : $f+\dfrac{1}{4}=-\dfrac{7}{2}$ $f =$
To isolate $f$, we subtract $\dfrac{1}{4}$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} f+\dfrac{1}{4}&=-\dfrac{7}{2} \\\\ f+\dfrac{1}{4}{-\dfrac{1}{4}}&=-\dfrac{7}{2}{-\dfrac{1}{4}} \\\\ f&=-\dfrac{7}{2}{-\dfrac{1}{4}} \\\\ f&=-\dfrac{7}{2}{+\left(-\dfrac{1}{4}\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $f = -\dfrac{15}{4}$